A ball joint, whose housing is prepared from a plurality of sheet metal parts by non-cutting shaping, has been known from DE 30 09 456. The individual parts are nondetachably connected by closed annular ring welding and, on the other hand, locked by a plurality of clamps.
Besides these assembly operations, a narrow ring, which assumes a centering function for the housing parts, is necessary for preparing the joint.